


War Games

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: Gladly Distracted [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pocket Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, That Greatcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in love and war (games). Emperor Carolus Hux and his Lord Protector Kylo Ren are observing some war games on Starkiller, but it's cold in the snow, maybe Kylo can keep his hands warm in Hux' pockets?</p>
<p>Fun fact: greatcoat pockets go all the way through and Kylo Ren has wandering hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

He'd forgotten how cold it could be on a Starkiller. All those hours he'd spent calculating the precise orbit necessary for the ambient temperature to be habitable to humans and beneficial to his fierce machine, they were just a distant memory. The decade of labour to bring the first base online, the frantic scramble for the second. All ancient history. Now he was Emperor there was rarely a reason for Carolus to come here any more. It hadn't even been a scheduled stop on the route until General Phasma had invited them to observe the war games and strategise about the next Imperial expansion in person. 

So they'd stopped and Hux had soon realised that he'd brought no suitable attire for the climate. Whilst he could watch the war games from the comfort of his office it rather negated the purpose of being planet side at all. If he were hidden away in that long deserted office he might as well be on the Finalizer or even on his way back to Home World watching by holo. 

When Kylo, his beloved husband and Lord Protector, had quietly brought him the greatcoat that Carolus had commissioned for their wedding, a decade ago, the Emperor had thought it a sweet gesture. That Kylo had kept the sentimental item close at hand on the flagship had warmed his heart. Clearly he was going soft to be so blindly trusting of his dear Kylo Hux-Ren.

Though 'soft' was not one of the words he'd use to describe his current situation. Not in the slightest.

They'd taken up their position on a rocky outcrop overlooking the training ground just as Phasma had been reexplaining the process to the two groups of stormtroopers. The larger group, lead by a rising young talent would act as enemy fighters trying to capture the Imperial base whilst Phasma's much smaller team would attempt to take the enemy base. The game would only end when one side was holding both locations and all resistance had been crushed. Since the battle was a simulation live rounds would not be used. However, in the interest of proper motivation, the stormtroopers armour would administer an electric shock on a sliding scale of intensity depending on injury or death. Every once in a while a trooper might complain that the highest levels left them debilitated for up to an hour. Phasma would always point out that being killed left you debilitated for the rest of time- take it as a learning experience. 

To begin with Kylo had stood behind and slightly to the right of the Emperor, he's customary place on official visits. However Ren was not a creature of discipline and soon gravitated closer until he was pressed against Carolus' back, his chin on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his husband's middle. It was such a common occurrence that Hux merely folded his arms and intertwined the fingers of their left hands, staring ahead all the while as if daring the universe to comment.

Gradually, oh so slowly, Hux had become aware that Kylo was ever so gently shifting his chin against the shoulder of this coat. After a moment or two his free fingertips began to rub gentle circles just beneath his ribs. Of course Kylo had so loved this coat when it was first made. In fact it had been the piece of clothing that finally convinced his Knight to embrace the possibilities of a more varied wardrobe, a change for which Carolus could not be more grateful. 

_Oh, I don't know._ Kylo's voice murmured inside his head, presenting him with an image of the wickedly transparent robe the man had worn for him the night before. _You could stand to be a little more grateful._

The lurid scenes Ren projected into his mind had Carolus gasping. Rather than just imagining the visuals of the Emperor on his knees before the throne, taking Kylo's cock to the root, he was also broadcast the sensations of Hux' wickedly skilful tongue and the drag of his throat as it fought to swallow around the head. There were few things that Carolus enjoyed quite as much as the rare occasions when Kylo shared what he felt. Until now it had been accidental, mostly when one of them was penetrated and both at the verge of orgasm. He found that he was unexpectedly, almost painfully, hard at the thought that Ren could now perform on demand as it were. Aware of the hundreds of stormtroopers below them Hux shifted his hips back a little to allow his greatcoat to hang looser across his front. 

He soon realised this was a mistake as he felt the weight of Kylo's erection against the small of his back, radiating heat despite the layers of armour, leather and wool between them. As he'd shifted Ren's gloved right hand had drifted down across his front, ghosting over his abs before slipping into the pocket of his coat. He held himself rigid, fervently hoping that Kylo didn't intend to do what he expected, but the soft shift of a button being opened near his hip dashed his hopes even as they formed. With the slow deliberate care of the assassin he was capable of being when he applied himself, Ren's hand inched inwards through the double sided pocket, pressing across Hux' hip and crotch with even pressure until he reached his goal.

He paused then, one massive hand cupping Carolus' testicles and cock with a promising firmness. 

"You wouldn't dare." Hux whined, gaze held steadily forward. 

"Wouldn't I?" Ren hissed against his ear. "My armour is black, so is your coat. From all the way over there it looks like just an innocent cuddle. No one will suspect if you don't react. If you can hold out until the battle is won. But if you cum too soon, well... There will be consequences."

"Meaning?"

"I'll project the entire thing into General Phasma's mind. Show her exactly what you were doing whilst you watched her fight." Kylo said maliciously, stroking his grip firmly upward. "Because you do get off on combat, don't you 'Lus? All those times you watched me train, jerking yourself to the video feed whilst I beat my Knights black and blue. The nights at the academy remembering your training programmes and sinking your teeth into your arm whilst you furtively ground into the mattress." As he spoke just hand slid down again, the zip of Carolus' fly following thanks to the Force. A fingertip stroked upwards and he felt the fabric of his briefs tear, freeing his length into the warm leather-clad grasp of his husband. "All those times after I went to train when the only thing that brought you off with out tears was the thought of your fierce machine."

"Why are you doing this Ren?" Hux asked breathlessly but without anger. He'd passed anger in the first few seconds, now he intended to meet Kylo's challenge head on. As it were. Reading his thoughts Ren twisted his first down around the head of his cock, smearing precum... And was that lubricant? He had pre-lubricated his glove somehow- this was all planned, the bastard. 

"Why? Well you seemed to enjoyed the anniversary present I just showed you." Another flash of sensation, this time the slow stretch of Carolus' long slim fingers working him open. "It's rather a shame that I didn't get to give it to you _on_ our anniversary, isn't it?"

Hux eyes widened as he did the maths- he'd missed it by three days. Of course he'd arranged for a gift for his Lord Protector, but that was still on Home World. "Kylo, I'm..."

"Shush." Ren hummed against his ear, the leather drag of his gloved fist moving upward at a glacial pace, long impossibly strong fingers flexing to create a rippling sensation along the shaft that had Hux hissing between his teeth. His shoulders twitched slightly under Ren's chin as he fought not to move. "I'm sure you're sorry, _my liege_ but I spent a long time working on your gift, Carolus. Now I'm going to give it to you and you're going to be quiet and behave until the battle is finished. Do you understand?"

Hux snorted, his lips twisting in an effort not to laugh at Kylo's inelegant dirty talk. Oh you're going to "give it to me" are you? His mind echoed. _Yes, I rather think I am,_ Kylo chuckled into his mind in reply. Oh yes. The mind reading. 

Carolus groaned through gritted teeth at the latest tactile invasion of his mind. This time it was no well practiced oral service or fingers from any one of a thousand encounters, this was intimately deeply personal. Kylo's hand was progressing downwards again, unbelievably slow as he replayed the moment Hux had taken his virginity, in unbearable detail, using every sense but the visual. Carolus knew that was for two reasons- to force him to watch the battle and likely because Kylo had spent most of the act with his eyes screwed shut. 

Even without the visuals he recognised the encounter from the murmured encouragement he'd given- did his voice really sound like that when heard through Ren's ears? It was beautiful. Far more melodious and reverberating than he knew it to be from his endless propaganda recordings. He bit his lip for a moment, struck at the sweetness of this probably entirely accidental effect. 

Below them a simulated explosive round hit a trench filled with Enemy forces. Thirty stormtroopers fell to the ground twitching as their suits drove the shocks for death and dismemberment through their frames. Kylo gave him several swift twisting strokes then, breaking his chain of thought about his voice and bringing him back to the situation at hand. Literally.

Once Hux was panting again, clenching his core as he struggled against the urge to thrust forward into his fist, Ren slowed his hand and resumed his projection. The level of detail astounded Carolus, who barely even remembered his first time anymore. Of course he recalled the basics. He hadn't been quite so wanton that he'd forget the man's name- Janus Tanar, dead by Hux' own hand not two years later, or the place- the last stall in the officers fresher at the academy, or that he's enjoyed it enough to immediately seek out more experiences. But he knew, in his heart, that he wouldn't have been able to remember it like this- every touch, every word, every sigh, the precise way nails had sunken into thighs, the wet warmth of breath on the nape of his neck, the coarse brush of pubic hair against soft inner thighs, the gradual shocking aching burn of every inch as his length sank into Ren. It was dizzying to be so deeply enmeshed in his beloved husbands mind, to feel the pleasure he'd given replayed in such reverential, meticulous detail. 

By the time the memory reach the point that Hux had been fully seated in his lover for the very first time, balls deep and Kylo unable to breath in case the tiny movement had him coming at the feeling of impossible fullness, the battle before them was almost done. Had it really taken so long, that first thrust in that first encounter, or was this like his voice- merely Kylo's interpretation of the sensory information? Carolus was not a smug man- Kylo snorted into his ear at that thought- Carolus was no more smug than the Emperor of the Galaxy had every right to be, but he was overwhelmed at the sheer effect he'd had on Ren's body all those years ago. It was hard to believe, given how easily his husband took him now that he'd managed the whole of Hux' not inconsiderable length and girth on the first try. As hazy as his memories of his own first time might have been, he was certain Tanar had not been even close to comparable to himself in size. 

Kylo's breath was hot as it shuddered against the Emperors ear, proving that their current encounter was effecting his Lord Protector just as much as it was himself. "You didn't exactly give me any choice." He murmured with a chuckle that stopped abruptly when Hux whipped his head around with a look of horror. Ren kissed his neck apologetically and shifted his hand in a reassuring but relentless rhythm. "I phrased that poorly. I don't mean that you forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. You made me feel as if I could do anything, be anything- for you. Every time I became overwhelmed you talked me through it so sweetly and persuaded me to take another inch." 

Hux groaned deep in his throat, his balls tightening with every stroke, hands shaking as they instinctively clenched along with every other muscle that was fighting to keep his orgasm down. Below him Phasma had punched an Enemy fighter so hard his helmet had cracked. Without a pause she stepped over her now electrified foe, moving relentlessly onward, a chrome clad epitome of his Empire. 

"And that's how you go through life isn't it?" Kylo continued, now trembling where he was pressed tight against Carolus' spine. "Look at them, down there. Every one of them willing to bleed and die for you, for your empire, your dream of peace for all the Galaxy. Because when you speak- defeat is not an option. You make us believe we're so much more than we ever imagined. No one ever did that for me Hux- made me feel that someone truly believed in me. Not even Snoke. I left and I came back a new man, but not the man I was supposed to be, the man you knew I could be. You made me. Just as you made the army before us, the weapon beneath our feet, the Empire the encompasses the whole Galaxy around us."

There were three enemy defenders left, clearly terrified but standing firm at Phasma's approach, the rest were defeated, the Imperial base sitting unassailed and impregnable at the far end of the training area.

"Are you watching Carolus?" Kylo's pace quickened as Phasma gained ground on her target. Three against one. An utterly unfair fight those three could not hope to win. "Look at her, the embodiment of all your power, the strength and control of your glorious army. Such grace, such poise, such efficiency. Could you imagine me fighting her 'Lus? Your army against your Lord Protector?" Kylo was rocking gently now against his husbands back, each shift in time with the stroke of his fingers as if he were masturbating himself rather than the tortured, rigid figure of his Emperor. "No force, no weapons. Perhaps we could arrange it like the old days, me and her in the cargo bay whilst you work yourself to completion admiring the way she splits my skin, layering bruise on top of bruise. Who would win do you think? Neither of us would go easy. Would she bring me down, without the Force do you think? Straddle me and beat me out of consciousness?" On the battle ground General Phasma brought the last defender to his knees, her blaster pressed against his head. "Would she do that to me? The might of your army besting the Master of the Knights of Ren?" Phasma fired, the man collapsing to twitch electrified in the snow. "Of course she would defeat me, just as you already have, my Emperor, my Master." Hux came, hissing Kylo's name through clenched teeth as he felt Ren's own release pulsing against his back despite the clothing between them. 

They stood perfectly still for a moment, Hux with his head tipped back as if he were enjoying the cold wintery breeze across his face. 

"Happy anniversary." Kylo whispered against his hair as he began the task of extricating himself from pocket of Hux's greatcoat.

"What?" Carolus was too exhausted to even be properly confused.

"You forgot we moved Starkiller II's orbit a few years ago," Kylo stepped back, studying his glove as he spoke. "It's actually our anniversary today. I lied."

"You absolute..." Hux turned to look at his husband, wrinkling his nose and curling a lip as Kylo raised his cum coated glove towards his face. "Don't... Urgh. That's disgusting. Why did I marry you?"

"Hey, it's no different than swallowing, and besides, I like these gloves."

"1. Yes it is different, 2. You're in trouble."

"Wha..." Kylo's words were cut off by the sudden cold impact of the muzzle of Phasma's blaster against the base of his skull.

"Kylo Hux-Ren, if you _ever_ do that without my permission again, I will kill you, Lord Protector or not." She said in a casual tone. "Do you understand me?"

Ren did at least have the decency to look slightly ashamed. "Yes Phasma, I... Wait, what do you mean 'without my permission'?"

Rolling his eyes Hux turned and headed back towards the warmth of the Command Centre. He'd leave Kylo to his negotiation. No need to spoil the man's fun by telling him he'd had Phasma's permission to watch her fight since they'd first met at the academy. Really, where did Ren think he'd gotten the habit from in the first place?


End file.
